Une bonne nouvelle
by Miikichin
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, Ikuto a bien vu que quelque chose cloche avec Amu. Il ne va pas tarder à savoir quoi.


_J'ai fini par me décider à poster ce qui peut être prit comme la suite de "Malchance", mais si vous avez tout suivit, vous remarquerez qu'il y a un gros problème de chronologie (dans Malchance, Amu rentre vers 11 du soir et Ikuto lui dit que ses parents viennent manger -.-, et oui, mais bon, c'est fait, c'est fait !) donc voilà. Là on peut dire que c'est autre chose. ^^' _

_Les reviews font toujours plaisirs, et si vous avez des critiques, je n'attends QUE ça ! =D _

_Je précise que Shugo Chara ne m'appartient pas. _

* * *

— Eh bien, Amu-chan, ça ne va pas ?

Ikuto laissa passer ses beaux-parents et Ami dans la salle à manger. Amu tirait une tête d'enterrement. Sa mère lui toucha le front.

— Tu n'aurais pas un peu de fièvre ?

Elle regarda Ikuto comme si il était un thermomètre. Il s'approcha alors de la jeune fille et mis le dos de sa main sur sa joue, la sentant un peu chaude.

— Tu es malade ?

— Je ne sais pas, je suis juste fatiguée. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Tout le monde s'assit autour de la table. . Ikuto sortis ses casseroles de la cuisine et l'odeur délicieuse de la viande en sauce et des légumes emplit la salle. Amu, qui adorait habituellement les plats d'Ikuto, ne se sentit pas de manger et croisa les bras. A son air contrarié, le garçon déposa le plat et l'interrogea du regard.

— Je n'ai pas trop faim…

— Attend Amu, tu rigoles ? Tu as eu une dure journée et tu ne veux pas manger ? En plus tu adore ça, non ?

— Je n'ai pas faim j'ai dit ! s'écria-t-elle, laissant bouche bée tous le monde autour de la table à manger.

— Allons, Amu-chan, si tu n'as pas faim, dit-le simplement. Ikuto-kun n'a rien fait de mal, intervint Midori.

Elle souffla et détourna la tête. Les autres échangèrent des regards d'incompréhension. Amu était toujours assez têtue, certes, mais pas à ce point colérique. Ikuto servit tout de même la jeune fille, même si elle ne fit que fouiller dans les carottes avec ses baguettes, visiblement peu emballée par le repas. Cela rendait Ikuto assez nerveux, elle n'avait pour habitude de faire des caprices, quand même. Les deux parents et Ami remercièrent le jeune homme pour le délicieux repas et ils entreprirent tous ensemble de débarrasser, Amu boudant toujours sur sa chaise.

Elle sentit soudain du explosion de froid sur son T-shirt et se leva brusquement en criant. Ami venait de renverser un verre de vin sur sa sœur, par maladresse.

— Ami !

— Désolée ! Je ne voulais pas…

— Heureusement que tu ne voulais pas !

Entre temps, Ikuto avait accourut de la cuisine, suivit par Midori et son mari. Le temps qu'ils arrivent, ils n'entendirent que le claquement de la porte de la salle de bain, Ami restée pantelante au milieu du salon.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Amu ? grommela-t-elle en emmenant son verre à l'évier.

Ikuto s'occupa de souhaiter une bonne route à toute la famille et ferma la porte derrière eux, après s'être excusé pour l'ambiance. Midori avait insisté pour s'excuser d'avoir dérangé, soutenant qu'ils auraient du les appeler pour annuler la soirée.

En ayant terminé avec le rangement, Ikuto ouvrit doucement la porte de la salle de bain, sans regarder tout de suite à l'intérieur, mais il n'y avait plus personne. Il passa donc à la chambre. Amu était directement allé se coucher et semblait déjà endormie, dos à lui. Il soupira et s'installa à côté d'elle en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller. Si elle était d'aussi bonne humeur le lendemain, ça risquait d'être joyeux.

Ikuto ouvrit les yeux et fut aveuglé par la lumière qui se déversait librement dans la pièce par la fenêtre. Il grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et tâtonna vers l'autre côté du lit, remarquant qu'Amu n'était plus là. Il sentit alors une odeur de tarte aux pommes et se leva, se demandant pourquoi on préparait une tarte aux pommes à – il jeta un œil au réveil – six heures du matin. Il décida de passer par la case toilette avant de sortir, mais ce qu'il y découvrit le dissuada bien vite d'aller se soulager. Qu'est-ce qu'Amu avait fabriqué ? On aurait dit qu'elle avait vomi tout ce qu'elle avait eu le malheur d'avaler partout _autour _de la cuvette et choisi de laisser ça là. Il l'appela. Quand elle débarqua dans la pièce, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

— Tu peux m'expliquer ça, s'il te plait ? fit-il en pointant le désastre du doigt.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et l'ouvrit de nouveau avant de se précipiter sur une serviette qui séchait dans un coin.

— Désolée ! Je n'était pas très bien et j'ai complètement…oublié. Je vais ramasser. Désolée, Ikuto !

Il la retint pas les épaules et la regarda d'un air concerné.

— Je vais m'en occuper. Tu te sens bien ? Tu es malade ?

— Non, ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? En fait Rima m'as appelé et je dois aller à l'hôpital là, c'est pour ça que je me lève si tôt. Je t'ai réveillé ?

— Non, non. Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

— Oui, comme j'avais envie, j'ai préparé une tarte avec les pommes restantes, tu voudra bien en prendre un peu ?

Il acquiesça tout en observant la jeune femme qui s'éclipsa de la salle et quitta l'appartement, non sans jeter des regards plein de remords du côté de la salle de bain. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Ikuto souffla et passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout en réalisant qu'il allait devoir nettoyer tout ce qui gisait sur le carrelage.

Ikuto avait terminé sa corvée et se préparait à se faire un léger repas quand la sonnerie entêtante du téléphone retentit. Il atteignit à grande enjambées le petit meuble sur lequel l'appareil reposait et décrocha.

— Oui ?

— Tsukiyomi-san ? fit une voix de femme à l'autre bout du combiné.

— C'est bien ça.

— Vous êtes bien le partenaire de Hinamori Amu-san ?

Ikuto sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il était certain qu'il y avait quelque chose, qu'on lui disent ce qu'il se passait avec Amu, bon sang !

— Elle s'est sentie mal pendant son service et semble assez mal en point, pourriez-vous venir la chercher, s'il vous plait ?

Il enfilait déjà presque ses chaussures quand elle finit sa phrase. Il attrapa son manteau sur le canapé et répondit avec empressement :

— J'arrive.

Arrivé à l'hôpital se précipita à la chambre qu'on lui indiqua à l'accueil. Une jeune stagiaire pointa un lit dans le fond. Amu était couchée sur le dos, les yeux fermés et semblait dormir paisiblement. Il reconnut alors son amie Rima qui se tenait debout au pied du lit. Elle lui jeta un regard à glacer le sang auquel il ne fit même pas attention.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il sans même quitter Amu des yeux.

— Elle s'est mise à vomir et a eu soudainement un gros coup de fatigue. Je lui ai pris sa température, elle a un peu de fièvre. Tu ferais bien de la ramener chez vous pour qu'elle se repose.

Ikuto acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et entreprit de réveiller la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et suivit sans résistance Ikuto. Il ne put s'empêcher de la soutenir légèrement pendant le trajet, elle semblait totalement dans les vapes.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, Amu se jeta sur le canapé et ferma les yeux, mais Ikuto s'assit à côté d'elle, déposant une main sur sa joue. Elle rougit et ouvrit soudainement les yeux avant de les détourner.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il gentiment, Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ? Des médicaments ?

— Non ! Surtout pas…s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant brusquement.

— Hein ?

— C'est que…

Elle entortilla une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts en rougissant, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, qui s'effaça bien vite.

— Ce sont exactement les symptômes d'une…et bien, d'une grossesse.

Ikuto ouvrit grand les yeux. Il avait bien entendu ? Amu eut un petit rire face à sa réaction. Il se leva brusquement et elle cessa de sourire, se demandant s'il allait la détester.

— Tu as déjà fait un test ? Rima a fait des études sur ça non ? Elle t'a dit quelque chose ? questionna-t-il, impatient.

Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'étaient que des conjectures, elle n'aurait peut-être pas du lui dire ça comme ça.

— Attend moi, là, d'accord ? Ne bouge pas, je descend à la pharmacie et je revient.

— Ikuto ! Ce n'est peut-être pas ça !

Mais il était déjà parti. Elle soupira en appuyant sa tête sur le dossier du canapé. Il avait parut gêné, troublé. Ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il avait voulu. Pas si tôt. Mais si elle lui annonçait une fausse alerte, il serait peut-être déçu ? Dans les deux cas, ça lui brisait le cœur.

Ikuto revint en un temps record, essoufflé. Il tendis à Amu trois boites contenant trois tests de marques différentes, disant qu'on ne pouvait décidément pas se fier à un seul test. La jeune femme les pris et s'enferma dans les toilettes.

Ikuto faisant les cent pas devant la porte, incapable de se calmer. Il n'arrivait même pas à réaliser ce qui était peut-être en train de se passer pour lui, et pour Amu. Pour toute _leur _famille. D'un côté, il voulait exploser de joie, de l'autre, il ne voulait pas se donner trop d'illusions.

Enfin, Amu ouvrit la porte, les mains dans les poches, une expression de tristesse sur le visage. Elle secoua négativement la tête. Ikuto tourna le regard vers la fenêtre. Un instant, il s'était vu père de famille et pour finir, il se serait donné des claques pour avoir été aussi enthousiasmé pour rien.

Amu sourit en voyant Ikuto si triste. Elle s'approcha alors et sortit sa main droite de sa poche, un des tests serré entre ses doigts. Elle enroula son autre bras autour du cou d'Ikuto et appuya avec un doigt sur sa joue en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il la regarda interrogativement. Elle déplia alors ses doigts sous les yeux d'Ikuto. La languette était bien colorée.

— Idiot. Les trois sont positifs ! S'exclama-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, toutes ses hésitations s'envolèrent d'un coup et il souleva la jeune femme du sol avant de presser avec impatience ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle rougit et cacha son visage dans l'épaule d'Ikuto, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas les joues du jeune homme rosir légèrement.

— Tu sais quoi ? Je vais téléphoner à tout notre carnet d'adresse, lui glissa-t-il, une _grosse _pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

Amu rit doucement et fit la moue.

— Tu ne préfère pas fêter avec moi d'abord ? Après tout le monde va débarquer…

Il la regarda avec surprise.

— D'accord, je te fais le repas que tu veux, même si je dois faire le tour de la ville pour trouver les ingrédients.

* * *

_Merci infiniment d'avoir lu ! _


End file.
